


Ukojenie

by Rakshasha



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Romance, Vietnam War, X-Men: First Class References, there may be longer version of this in the future
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshasha/pseuds/Rakshasha
Summary: Alex Summers wraca do Instytutu dla uzdolnionej młodzieży Xaviera po latach beznadziejnej wojny z ludźmi i samym sobą, szukając spokoju, który nigdy nie był mu dany. Z bagażem wspomnień ciążących nieznośnie na ramionach staje na progu, by w drzwiach spotkać nadzieję w postaci, jakiej nie oczekiwał. Dla Alexa zaczyna się kolejna walka, tym razem jednak nie jest w niej całkiem sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał jako romans na konkurs forumowy, który nawet zwyciężył, także postanowiłam zaprezentować go również tutaj. Mam wrażenie, że więcej w nim dramatycznych (stąd angst w haszach) niż romantycznych odczuć, jednak wszystkich zapraszam do czytania! Alex zdecydowanie zasługuje na więcej uwagi ;p

       Posiadłość stała dumnie, niewzruszona i niezmienna pomimo upływu lat, górująca nad przybyłymi. Robiła wrażenie na każdym, kto tylko ujrzał jej zdobione okiennice i podobne pałacowym ściany, zwieńczone spadzistymi dachami. Wyglądała intrygująco, ale też onieśmielała swym ogromem i bogactwem. Nawet teraz, wracając po latach, doświadczał tego samego wrażenia co wtedy, gdy stanął przed domem Xaviera po raz pierwszy. Podobieństwo a zarazem różnice sytuacji uderzyły go równocześnie, ściskając w piersi czymś niebezpiecznie bliskim wzruszeniu. Rozejrzał się, chłonąc szczegóły scenerii i zbierając w duchu odwagę. Otoczenie na pewno wyglądało znacznie gorzej, niż gdy odchodził. Ogród wydawał się pozostawiony sam sobie na lata, nim ktoś dopiero niedawno zaczął znów go porządkować , a tabliczka przy bramie wjazdowej lśniła nowością, choć żelazna konstrukcja widocznie nosiła ślady zaniedbania. Nie chciał myśleć, jak źle sprawy mogły się mieć podczas jego nieobecności. Jak bardzo mogły się zawalić, gdy opuścił ich w czasach, kiedy powinien był zostać.

      Już nie raz słyszał, że ponoć wracanie na stare śmieci nigdy nie było łatwe – i wreszcie mógł przyznać rację. Bo tak naprawdę nigdy nie miał gdzie wracać. Nie miał miejsca, które mógłby nazwać domem, gdzie czułby się mile widziany. A kiedy wydawało się, że w końcu je znalazł, wszystko znów się zawaliło. Nie był nawet pewny, czy w ogóle powinien wracać. Jak przyjmą go po tylu latach? Po tym, co się wydarzyło, co wszyscy przeszli? Nie byli mu nic winni. Zacisnął szczękę, poprawiając pas przerzuconej przez ramię, wojskowej torby, i z siłą tylko nieco zbyt dużą zapukał do ogromnych, drewnianych drzwi.

      Czekanie nawet nędznej pół minuty ciągnęło mu się, jakby miał zaraz wyruszyć do walki a nie spotkać dawnych towarzyszy. Charles ze swoją telepatią i tak powinien wiedzieć już, kto czekał na progu. Dlaczego więc tyle to trwało? No tak, o tej porze powinny odbywać się zajęcia. Jeśli właśnie nie uczył klasy, musiał wysłać do drzwi kogoś innego. To nie uspokoiło go ani odrobinę. Wręcz spiął się bardziej, próbując przygotować na kogokolwiek, kto stanie w drzwiach.

      Klamka poruszyła się z cichym chrzęstem i drzwi rozsunęły się na szerokość znacznie większą niż ta, którą powitałoby się nieznajomego. A jednak był pewien, że nigdy w życiu nie widział tej twarzy. Zapamiętałby. Zdecydowanie by zapamiętał.

        – Hej – przywitała go z ciepłym, choć nieco nieśmiałym uśmiechem na różowych wargach. – Ty musisz być Alex, tak?

       Przez chwilę przyglądał jej się oniemiały, zapominając, po co i dlaczego właściwie tam stał. Potem zamrugał szybko i zdał sobie sprawę, że musiał wyglądać jak idiota. Przynajmniej nie zbierał szczęki z podłogi.

       – Tak, Alex Summers, albo Havok, jak wolisz – skinął, znów poprawiając pas. Wyciągnął drugą dłoń, którą ujęła pewnie, choć nadal na ten typowo kobiecy, przyjemny sposób. Miała niezwykle gładką i ciepłą skórę. – Miło poznać...

      – Aillen – odpowiedziała miękko – Aillen Abernathy.

      – Aillen – powtórzył, smakując brzmienie jej imienia. I nie mógł powstrzymać się od zadowolonego uśmiechu, gdy odnotował dreszcz przebiegający przez ciało dziewczyny. Nawet fala włosów spływająca po szczupłych ramionach nie mogła tego ukryć. – Ładne imię – dodał niewinnie, choć z premedytacją obniżając swój i tak bardzo niski głos, by nacieszyć oczy rumieńcem wpływającym na jej obsypane ledwie widocznymi piegami policzki. Wyraźnie próbowała ukryć, jak speszona się poczuła.

       – Profesor jest aktualnie zajęty nowymi uczniami, ale kazał przekazać, że twój pokój został nieruszony. Ufam, że znasz drogę? – Uniosła brew, równocześnie odsuwając się na tyle, by w końcu ruszył się z miejsca i wszedł do środka. Przejechał palcami po swoich potarganych, jasnych włosach i posłał jej zakłopotane spojrzenie.

      – Właściwie to mogłem zapomnieć to i owo...

      Wiedziała, że blefował. Taką wymówkę dało się wyczuć na kilometry i pewnie zapadłby się pod ziemię ze wstydu już w sekundy później, gdyby nie usłyszał jej serdecznego śmiechu. Ciepłego i melodyjnego, który rozjaśnił łagodną twarz w tak niezwykły sposób, że obraz ten wrył mu się głęboko w pamięć. Zgodziła się. Odprowadziła go pod same drzwi, tryskając pozytywną energią i obserwując tymi bursztynowymi oczami, w których tliły się zadziorne iskry. Pod koniec czuł, jakby jej ciepło weszło pod jego skórę i rozgrzało pierś od środka, a policzki bolały go od dawno nie używanej ekspresji.

       – No, to tutaj, sklerotyku. – Zatrzymała się, odwracając do niego z rozbawionym uśmiechem. – Profesor powiedział, że wezwie cię, gdy tylko znajdzie chwilę czasu. A jeśli będziesz się nudził, mój pokój jest zaraz obok. – Mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo i wskazała na drzwi po lewej do tych, przed którymi stali.

       – Będę pamiętał – zapewnił, utrwalając sobie w myślach jej rozpromienioną, słodką twarz.

       Gdy potem pożegnała go z tylko nieco nieśmiałym zerknięciem przez ramię, chwilę obserwował, jak odchodzi w głąb posiadłości. Jego wargi wygięły się ku górze odrobinę na widok lekko kołyszących się, ładnie zaokrąglonych bioder. Pokręcił głową.

      Jeszcze godzinę temu był pewny, że chęć imponowania kobietom umarła w nim już lata temu. A stojąc na progu zaledwie chwilę wcześniej, czuł się jak pustynia, po której hulał wiatr niosący ze sobą tylko obrazy zniszczenia, teraz jednak... teraz niemal widział burzowe chmury zbierające się ponad suchą przestrzenią.

_„Witaj w domu, Alex"_ szepnął znajomy, łagodny głos w jego głowie. I, tak po prostu, wszystkie obawy spłynęły z jego serca, pozostawiając cichą, nieśmiałą ulgę i iskrę nadziei głęboko wewnątrz, jeszcze nie do końca widoczną, ale obecną.

 

      Spokój jednak gościł w jego życiu tylko momentami. Wpadał jak niezapowiedziany, długo wyczekiwany gość, i zostawał zdecydowanie zbyt krótko, by zdążył nacieszyć się jego wizytą. Nigdy nie potrafił przewidzieć, kiedy się zjawi, i nie umiał zatrzymać na dłużej.

      Kiedy wrócił do posiadłości Xaviera, miał nadzieję, że odnajdzie tu swój własny spokój. Że pozostanie z nim jako partner, nie opuści jak wpadający na chwilę w odwiedziny nieznajomy. Tylko że... to nie było takie łatwe. Ostatnie lata odcisnęły na Alexie zbyt wielkie piętno, by tak po prostu mógł wyjść z tego nietknięty. Vietnam podążał za nim niczym cień. W każdej chwili gotów do ataku.

      Mógł się tego spodziewać. Powinien...

      Proch, pył i wybuchy wypełniły całe pole widzenia, wciągając w świat wspomnień nie mających końca ani początku. Biegł, czując w rękach ciężar karabinu, a serce w piersi waliło mu jak młotem po żebrach. Gdzieś w pobliżu wybuchł granat, rozrzucając żołnierzy jak szmaciane lalki i wbijając się hukiem do wnętrza czaszki. W głowie słyszał tylko kakofonię wrzasków, rozkazów i chrapliwe strzały z wojskowej maszynerii. Niczym więzień we własnym ciele obserwował wszystko, tłumiąc krzyki i zagryzając zęby, by nie pozwolić im się wydostać. Unoszący się z ziemi kurz drażnił jego oczy, gryzący i suchy, groził sprowokowaniem kryjących się za powiekami łez. Dławiony wewnątrz piersi dźwięk rozpaczy szarpnął nim z niemal realną siłą i nagle poczuł się, jakby spadał. Grunt usunął mu się spod stóp, a on leciał coraz niżej i niżej, tonąc w ciemności, aż z krzykiem uderzył w dno.

      Poderwał się do pionu, spanikowanym wzrokiem rozglądając się po mrocznym pokoju. Nie rozpoznał pomieszczenia, nie od razu. Zanim zdołał odnotować cokolwiek z wnętrza, poczuł obecność. I dłoń ledwie muskającą jego biceps.

      – Alex?

      Odskoczył, zupełnie nie pojmując w pierwszej chwili jak ostrożny i łagodny był wołający go głos, i że to on właśnie wyciągnął go z koszmaru. Ciężki oddech rwał w nierównym rytmie pierś byłego żołnierza, gdy z niemal bolesnym wyrazem twarzy szukał w dziewczynie zagrożenia. Dziewczynie... Zamrugał, przesuwając wzrokiem po zarysie kobiecej sylwetki, dostrzegając jej drobną, znajomą budowę i długie, spływające po ramionach loki. W niejasnym przebłysku przypomniał sobie, że miały piękny, brązowy odcień, który mienił się miodowym i rdzawym blaskiem w promieniach słońca. Aillen wpatrywała się w niego ze zmartwieniem i troską tak głęboką, że poczuł szarpnięcie w piersi ze zgoła innego powodu.

      – Alex – zaczęła znów cicho, ostrożnie, a jednak zdoławszy nadać głosowi ten kojący, miękki ton. Zawahała się, niepewna, co powinna powiedzieć. – Wszystko w porządku?

      Chciał potwierdzić, zbyć sytuację machnięciem ręki, ale oboje wiedzieli lepiej. Potrząsnął głową, na chwilę zamykając oczy. Uspokój się, uspokój, nie pokazuj, jakim wrakiem jesteś – powtarzał w myślach.

      – Jak ty...? Dlaczego?

      – Usłyszałam cię – szepnęła, przygryzając wargę. Półsiedziała na brzegu materacu, z dłonią nadal zawieszoną w powietrzu. – Musiałam... musiałam cię obudzić. Nie chciałam, żebyś dłużej tam tkwił... – Nie odpowiedział, tylko trochę schylił głowę, próbując wyrównać oddech. Po kolejnej chwili zawahania Aillen w końcu wyciągnęła dłoń. Zadrżał, czując delikatny dotyk na ramieniu. – Mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić?

      Podniósł wzrok, zaskoczony niemal błagającą nutą w ciepłym głosie. Wtedy dopiero tak naprawdę uderzyło go, jak blisko była i jak bardzo chciała mu pomóc. Musiał przełknąć gulę nagle blokującą gardło.

      – Ja... – zaciął się i pokręcił głową, wmuszając podchodzące pod powieki łzy z powrotem.

      Z gniewu, frustracji i emocjonalnego wiru wspomnień miał ochotę wrzeszczeć, a najlepiej coś roznieść w drobny mak. Aillen od razu spostrzegła tę zmianę i bez namysłu wsunęła się dalej na materac. Ciepła dłoń przesunęła się z jego ramienia na policzek, długie palce zaczesały blond kosmyki z czoła. Ledwie zdając sobie sprawę z własnych czynów, wtulił się w pocieszające ciepło.

      – Mogę zostać z tobą, jeśli tylko chcesz – szepnęła, gładząc chłodną skórę na wysokiej, niemal ostrej kości policzkowej.

      Ich spojrzenia na chwilę spotkały się. Czy mógł ją o to prosić? Złamany, niestabilny i zagubiony – czy zasługiwał na tyle troski, tyle oddania? Nie, na pewno nie, a jednak widział i słyszał, jak bardzo chciała mu pomóc, jak bardzo gotowa była zrobić cokolwiek, by wyrwać go z tej spirali. Patrzył w te niezwykłe, skrzące się oczy i poczuł, że coś ściska go w piersi niemal boleśnie. Już otwierał usta, by zaprzeczyć, ale ciało odmówiło mu posłuszeństwa i z wahaniem skinął.

       Aillen uśmiechnęła się do niego leciutko, nieśmiało, i wsunęła się na miejsce obok. Ostrożnie, niepewny, co na siebie ściągnął, położył się przy dziewczynie, gryząc wnętrze policzka prawie do krwi. Pokierowała nim niczym małym chłopcem, pozwalając, by wtulił się w zapraszające, ciepłe objęcia i ułożył głowę między jej obojczykami, idealnie nad sercem. Biło nieco szybciej niż powinno. Mocno, pewnie, w rytmie, który po chwili zawładnął całym jego umysłem, aż w końcu wciągnął w krainę Morfeusza. Cichą, spokojną, wypełnioną tylko równomiernym oddechem i przyjemnym, łagodnym ciepłem. Tej nocy nie śnił już o Vietnamie.

       Czy to w tym momencie, czy podczas którejś z następnych, koszmarnych sesji wspomnień, Aillen stała się jego kotwicą, jego punktem zaczepienia w realnym świecie. Gdy wyciągała go łagodnym głosem spośród nocnych mar i potem, gdy jej szept wypełniał przeraźliwą ciszę, a serce uspokajało znajomym dudnieniem. Nigdy nie usłyszał od niej słowa skargi, chociaż wiedział, że pierwszych kilka razy sama nie spała. Dniami wypełniała pustkę w sercu Alexa zaraźliwym śmiechem, po zmroku pomagała mu zwalczyć koszmary przeszłości. Czym sobie na to zasłużył? Nigdy nie odważył się zapytać.

       Krew, pył i odgłosy walk stały się dla niego niczym okropna codzienność, do niej jednak zdołał już przywyknąć, gdy zaś któregoś dnia obraz zakłóciły jego najgorsze obawy... Wtedy przekonał się, że to nie Vietnam okazał się najgorszym, co mogło nawiedzić go nocą.

      Znów widział Darwina. Wspomnienie miało już kilka lat, mimo to nigdy nie straciło na ostrości. Słyszał, jak krzyczy do niego i w ślad za tym chwyta Angel, by ochronić kamiennym ciałem, a on sam jednym, potężnym ruchem ciała wyrzucił z siebie trzy lśniące purpurą okręgi czystej energii. Nikt by tego nie przetrwał, nikt normalny nie miał szans w starciu z wystrzelonymi z piersi Alexa pociskami. Ale Shaw nawet nie drgnął. Pochłonął je, jakby nigdy nic, i z tym okropnym uśmiechem chwycił Darwina, by w palcach uformować kulkę purpurowej energii, a potem wepchnąć mu ją w usta. Alex bezsilnie patrzył, jak wybuch rozsadza jego niedoszłego przyjaciela od środka.

      Potem było tylko gorzej. Tracił panowanie nad kotłującymi się wewnątrz emocjami i mógł tylko patrzeć, jak czerwonawe pierścienie niekontrolowanie wymykają się z jego ciała i przecinają wszystko na swojej drodze, jakby stworzone zostało z papieru. Słyszał w uszach krzyki bliskich, wszystkich, którzy kiedykolwiek cokolwiek dla niego znaczyli, sam zdzierał własne gardło, ledwie widząc przez szklistą zasłonę. Gniew, rozpacz, bezsilność i strach objęły władzę nad jego umysłem – strach tak wielki i przytłaczający, że odbierał oddech. Jakby coś usiadło mu na piersi, przygwoździło do podłogi i nie pozwalało nabrać powietrza do płuc. Próbował zdusić palącą energię w zarodku, nie pozwolić, by wydostała się, siejąc falę zniszczenia, ale wtedy wybuchała z jeszcze większą mocą. Zaciskając boleśnie palce na własnych ramionach i trzęsąc się bez najmniejszej kontroli nad niczym, widział ciała leżące na bruku przed sobą, ogień trawiący wszystko wokół. Krzyki i buzowanie płomieni zlewały się w jego umyśle w niezrozumiały wrzask, akompaniując urwanym szlochom, póki inny dźwięk nie zaczął przebijać się nad powierzchnią. Cichy, pełen troski i ciepła szept, który nie od razu zarejestrował.

_„Alex"_ powtarzał miękko _. „Alex, nie jesteś tam"_ mówił i jeszcze mocniejsze szarpnięcie wstrząsnęło jego piersią. Zamrugał, obraz nadal rozmazywał mu się przed oczami. _„Wróć do mnie, Alex. Nie patrz, wróć... Alex!"_

     Poderwał się do pionu, łapczywie chwytając powietrze. Ręce desperacko wyciągnęły się po pościeli, szukając tak potrzebnego oparcia, ciałem nadal wstrząsał suchy szloch, gdy w piersi czuł, jakby serce chciało wyrwać się przez żebra na wolność.

     – Hej, hej, shh, spokojnie...

     Ciepłe ramiona odnalazły go w ciemności, dłonie przylgnęły do wilgotnych policzków. Przed oczami ujrzał ocienioną, łagodną twarz i skrzące się nawet teraz bursztynowe oczy. Bez myślenia chwycił jej drobną sylwetkę i wciągnął na kolana. Ledwie poczuwszy znajomy ciężar, schował twarz w zagłębieniu smukłej szyi. Cały drżał, wdychając wielkimi haustami znajomy zapach i zaciskając powieki, by powstrzymać kolejne łzy od wypłynięcia. Zagryzł wargi, prawie przecinając zębami do krwi.

     – Shh, nie jesteś tam – wyszeptała mu do ucha, ciepłe powietrze owionęło wrażliwą skórę. – Jestem tu z tobą, Alex, jestem z tobą...

     Zacisnął palce spoczywające na jej plecach, mgliście zdając sobie sprawę, że jeszcze trochę i zacznie sprawiać Aillen ból, ale ona nawet nie pisnęła. Wciąż słyszał cichy szept w uchu, przypominający mu, że jest tutaj. Jest tutaj dla niego i nigdzie się nie wybiera. Drobna dłoń przeczesywała blond kosmyki, druga masowała ramiona w uspokajających ruchach, ale i tak najbardziej świadom był gładkiej skóry policzka przyciśniętego do jego czoła oraz muskających je warg, gdy cały czas powtarzała słodkie, puste słowa, wiedząc, jak ważnym było tylko to, by po prostu słyszał jej głos.

     – Dlaczego? – zdołał jakimś cudem wykrztusić. Głosem ledwie zrozumiałym ponad drżeniem i zaciśniętym gardłem. Znieruchomiała, odchylając się nieznacznie, ale Alex nie podniósł głowy. – Czym na to zasłużyłem?

     – Alex...

     – Straciłem kontrolę – wyznał zduszonym szeptem, dreszcz wstrząsnął jego ciałem, a drobna dłoń na plecach wznowiła swoje kojące ruchy. – W śnie. Widziałem. Zabiłem ich wszystkich, was wszystkich... Mógłbym to zrobić. Wiem, że mógłbym...

      – Przestań – wtrąciła ostro. Z siłą większą, niżby się spodziewał, zmusiła go do odchylenia głowy i spojrzenia w jej stanowcze, a jednak pełen zmartwienia oczy. – Nie mów tak. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Alex, nigdy nie skrzywdziłbyś nikogo bliskiego. I nie wspominaj nawet o traceniu kontroli – uprzedziła, gdy już otwierał usta. Ciepłe palce przesunęły się po policzku Havoka, ścierając zaschnięte łzy. – Jesteś silny. I dzielny. Nie stracisz kontroli. Jesteś zbyt zdeterminowany, by do tego nie doszło. Albo zbyt uparty.

       Uśmiechnęła się lekko, nieco krzywo, ale z niezwykłą czułością. Oparła swoje czoło o jego, przeczesując bezwiednie roztrzepane kosmyki. Przymknęła powieki, wzdychając cicho, a Alex nie potrafił oderwać od niej wzroku. Niemal bez udziału świadomości przyciągnął drobną sylwetkę jeszcze bliżej, przyszpilając do siebie, jakby nie potrafił znieść choćby milimetra wolnej przestrzeni. Chłonął jej ciepło całym sobą, szukając oparcia, spokoju, swojej kotwicy.

       – Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Alex – powtórzyła cicho, łapiąc błękitne oczy w pułapkę pełnego emocji spojrzenia. – Wiem to... I ufam ci. Całą sobą...

      Jęknął cicho i nim zdołał sklecić konkretną myśl, pochylił się, wpijając zachłannie w zapraszające, rozchylone wargi. Jakby zaraz miała uciec albo rozpłynąć się w powietrzu niczym fatamorgana na pustyni, uwięził ją w ciasnych objęciach, w pocałunku łapczywym, zapamiętałym, czując, jak oboje drżą od nagłej sensacji. Przez chwilę nie istniało nic innego prócz ich splecionych ciał i desperackiego pragnienia, by nigdy się nie rozdzielić Gdy w końcu oderwali się od siebie, serca w piersiach waliły im z zupełnie innych powodów.

     – Alex? – wyszeptała bez tchu, ale on tylko pokręcił głową, dławionymi emocjami, których nie potrafił nazwać. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, jak sformułować chaos, jaki opanował jego umysł. Patrzył w twarz, która utrzymywała go przy zmysłach w ostatnich tygodniach, pod dłońmi czuł ciepło jej skóry i pierwszy raz pozwolił sobie na myśl, że... że może jednak zasłużył. Nie miał pojęcia czym i jak. Ale czy to miało znaczenie? Teraz, gdy sama mu to ofiarowała? To, czego tak bardzo potrzebował?

       Ostrożnie, jakby trzymał w rękach figurkę z porcelany, ułożył jej drobną sylwetkę na pościeli i wtulił twarz między obojczyki, tuż nad sercem Aillen. Zawahała się, ale tylko na moment. Zaraz potem szczupłe ręce objęły go czule, dłonie zaczęły gładzić spięte ramionami, a Alex słuchał.

      Tego jednego, tak znajomego i kojącego dźwięku wybijanego w jej piersi. Szybszego i mocniejszego, naznaczonego krótkim wybuchem namiętności. Słuchał, jak serce Aillen dudni mu w uszach, jak wypełnia całe myśli. I kiedy z czasem zaczęło zwalniać, uspokajać się, Alex wiedział, czuł, że jego własne serce zaczyna wybijać ten sam rytm. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I jak się podoba? A może nie podoba? Osobiście jestem z tego tekstu zadowolona i bardzo byłoby mi było, gdybyście dali znać, co sądzicie ^^
> 
> Planowałam też (i nadal planuję) napisać rozszerzoną wersję ich historii, w której wydarzenia stąd potoczyłyby się minimalnie inaczej, a całość pisana byłaby również z punktu widzenia Alexa, tego, jak sobie radzi po powrocie, jak prosperuje podnoszący się do życia Instytut, etc. Ktoś byłby zainteresowany? ^^ Dajcie znać!


End file.
